Paris' Litterbug
by RNXKA
Summary: Marinette could never hate Alya for becoming Rena Rouge, she's her best friend! But sometimes she wishes things could back to the way they were where she was still a loved hero. A time when Ladybug wasn't the drawback, the sidekick and most importantly, when Ladybug wasn't useless.


Honestly? Marinette was sure she could never hate Rena Rouge; she _is_ her best friend after all. But sometimes, she feels that she was replaced by her as heroine of Paris. Rena was much more relaxed and friendly, gladly returning Chat Noir's flirts with ease and never losing her cool with anyone, not even fans who caused unnecessary trouble. She was a far cry than the bundle of nerves known as Ladybug.

 **This is why Alya was a better choice than me when it comes to being a heroine** , the petite girl thought sadly. Alya never akumatized someone, while she'd akumatized several people as Ladybug _and_ Marinette.

Alya and Chat Noir worked perfectly together, having great chemistry while being able to take the villain in a matter of minutes with Rena's great leadership skills and observant, keen eye. She didn't need a lucky charm to help her take out the villain, unlike Marinette. Even Chat Noir seems to be at more peace than he previously had with Ladybug.

The sound of the pair chatting and joking during evening patrol upset her although she would never admit it. She even seemed to be more popular with the fans, heck even Chat Noir who was formerly acknowledged as her sidekick had more spotlight than her. She was like the worn out old fashioned toy cast to the side.

She wouldn't tell anyone how much it hurt her, not even Tikki who would probably say it's all in her head. She remembered one of the most painful memories was when her school held a poll for **_Which Paris heroine is better?._** Ladybug only got half of Rena's votes which depressed her to no end.

* * *

Tikki why did you choose me instead of Alya?

What do you mean Marinette?

She's better than me at practically everything, she doesn't fail her class and arrives on time that means she can manage her double life better than me. And she hasn't ever akumatized someone! I'm such a failure Tikki

Mari-

I'm not a good hero, okay?! All I did was help the Great Guardian cross the street! That doesn't make me a hero!

You were ready to help someone in need Marinette

Yeah, cross the street if it were something dangerous, I would have bolted the other way faster than you can say akuma!

* * *

She didn't mean to snap at Tikki, but what good of a hero was she? Chat Noir was braver than her too, always taking the hits for her because she probably wouldn't have been able to handle that. The sad truth was that he wasn't completely wrong.

She outwardly sighed as she felt the light breeze on her tear-stained cheeks, drying the salty tears completely. Unconsciously, she touched her miraculous, nervously fiddling with it. She didn't deserve it at all, there was someone out there way braver than her who could face danger head on without dragging down their teammates because they need to be 'protected', someone who could keep up with Rena and Chat.

A spark flared within her as her rare determination coarse through her body, leaving a tingling sensation behind. She was going to find that someone and give them her miraculous, no backing out.

* * *

Later that night, when she was on her bed, Tikki's steady breathing a sweet lullaby. Marinette thought of all the good times as a hero but pushed it away. She have her kwami one last look of regret and pity, many emotions swirling through her bluebell eyes. There were so many things she wanted to say but she couldn't find the voice nor the heart to say them.

It was like all the air had been sucked dry from her lungs as she opened her mouth. Fresh, hot tears fell down her face as she whispered what would be her last words to her precious companion and friend. _I'm sorry Tikki, for not doing better._

With that, she pulled out her earrings as the kwami disappeared from being sucked inside. She placed the miraculous on her vanity as she clambered back to bed, her face too pale to be real.

* * *

She cried herself to sleep that night.


End file.
